The Prophecy of Fate
by Underland adventures
Summary: No spoilers New book in progress I think it's great few misspelling things and yah oh and thanks to attack on Underland for his inspiration.
1. Chapter 1 New day

**This is my first book so don't be harsh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland chroniclals only my carachters and my creation of a story.**

**Here's a twist I'm in it as John :3**

It's been four years six months nine-teen days since the prophecy of time was over Gregor tried not to count them but they just tallied up in his head like when his father Went missing. Lizzie came into his room to wake him up for school.

"Gegor come on! wake up, Gregor!"

"Go back to sleep Lizzie."

Gregor moand.

"But I want to be the first one there."

"What, do I want to be first to my school?"

Lizzie pushed Gregor off the bed

"Ow."

Gregor's blood started pumping but he resisted it

"Don't ever do that again."

"Why, you gonna rage?"

Lizzie said with a wide smirk

"You spent to much time with that rat."

Gregor dropped Lizzie and Margret (A.K.A Boots) at school.

-At Gregors school-

Gregor met Larry and Angalina

Larry asked "Hey Gregor did you get into any fights lately?"

"No, why?"

"Mr. Peanut wants you."

the three laughed a bit then Gregor left and thought what was wrong.

-The office-

Mr. Peanut said "Gregor this is John and Matt."

"Guys this is Gregor an A+ student of mine."

John "Nice to meet you Gregor."

Matt started to moon walk and then music came out of the middle of nowhere

"STOP!" Mr. Peanut yelled and startled all three of them. They headed for the cafeteria Matt said "Let's take the fun way."

"Here take this."

John handed Gregor a paper bag

"Wh-"

they teleported to the cafeteria Gregor hurled into the paper bag Matt was laughing at the sight of him

"That's why."

John said and looked over and saw Larry and Angalina Wide-Eyed starring at them.

"You must be Larry and Angalina."

John said. They both nodded in reply.

"Well then, my name is John and that's Matt over there."

"Hi."

said Matt while still laughing.

"And Gregor can we go to your house after school, I mean just me Larry and Angalina Matt has a club to go to tonight's?"

"Sure, why not. I got nothing planned."

"Is 6:00 good for you guys?"

"That's perfect we'll be there."

**How was that for a first chapter, I might not update much because of school and my brother doesn't really let me use his computer.**


	2. Chapter 2 New life

**Second chapter yay**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Underland chronicals or the point to teleport**

-At 6:00-

*knock, knock* the three arrived. Gregor answered the door. They all said

"Hi."

as he greeted them in. John had some kinda blue orb and the rest had a pillow and blanket and Larry also brought a stuffed bear.

-Luxa POV-

"My Queen Luxa,"

"Yes?"

"We found another prophecy by Sandwich."

"Send Ripred imeaditly!"

-Matt POV-

Matt left he headed up the stairs and ran into

"RIPRED!"

"MATT!"

They screamed at each other. Matt asked Gregor and John to come and see

"We need you warrior"

is all Ripred said

"I'll get them ready."

said John walking back in the apartment

-Gregor POV-

It was time to see the gang and Luxa.

**Hey guys can you review this and give me ideas also tell me if you hate it or love it next won't be up in a couple of days so just follow and like my story.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Religia

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Underland or it characters or the point to teleport or Blazers said my brother I only own my oc and my story of creation**

It was time to see Luxa again. John came back with Larry and Angalina all ready to go to the Underland John told Gregor

"Don't worry I explained everything to them."

"Great."

John grabbed Larry and Gregor and Matt grabbed Angalina and Ripred. -poof- When they got to Luxas quarters they were in a straight line Luxa called out

"Peace maker,"

Ripred stepped forward

"Warrior,"

Gregor stepped forward

"Overlanders,"

Larry and Angalina stepped forward

"Let me see your arm John."

John stepped forward, Luxa looked at his arm there were strage markings she understood

**"**You are the healer."

"That means you Matt are the blazer."

She said with a frown. The gnawers that killed her parents were Blazers. After Gregor, Luxa, A"nd John went to the museum; Larry and Angalina went to their quarters, Matt went to the arena to train with Ripred.

"So John your the healer?"

Luxa had asked him

"I guess so, why?"

"I have a task for you and Gregor."

sorry** guys to cut into your story but if you want a small backstory within the years just tell me and here's the prophecy sorry for not adding it in the last chapter**

For thy warrior

Has returned with

The **healer,** Blazer,

And two Overlanders

-—-

"The task takes place in the grave."

**Let's stop here ok? I would like to thank attack on underland for inspiring me to write this my book will Probaly not be updated until November thanks **


End file.
